


SOS

by ThatDarnLakeSiren



Category: Gravity Falls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Help Wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:11:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDarnLakeSiren/pseuds/ThatDarnLakeSiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a plea for help! I'm in need of assistance, as soon as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SOS

I'm requesting help from any and all who are familiar with both the Gf and Mlp fandoms. I'm working on developing a story and have hit some roadblocks. Unfortunately, all of my friends either know one or the other fandom, and cannot help me complete the outline.

If any would like to help, then please send me a message and we can get started on brainstorming. Thank you. This has been TDLS, and see yah soon Pegasisters, Bronies, and Gf fans!


End file.
